Broken Whispers
by DistantLullabies
Summary: Draco and Ginny have a relationship going on. Is everything as it appears though or is there something beneath the surface?


Authors Note: I don't own any of these characters as much as I really would love to say that I did.

I'm usually not much one for song fics, and I don't normally write them but lately I have been inspired to write as such. So here it goes, hope you enjoy it.

Song: Glass to the Arson- Anberlin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tonight my heart is cold  
Lost in your lies, shallow replies  
And gravity prevails this time it's over  
And you think you're the one_

_Calm me with your lies your simple tragedy  
It's all I wish to hear tonight  
And your all I wish to be  
And this is how we all fall_

_Tonight my heart is cold  
Lost in your lies, shallow replies  
Tonight I'll just let go  
Lost in your eyes, transparent cries_

_And innocence derailed  
Savage the poison  
Unhurried compass east_

_And we are, we are, we are the arsons  
Who start all of your fires_

_And we are the arsons  
Who start all of your fires, burning  
Burning your city down_

Ginny Weasley stood at the entrance of the quidditch field her body shaking. She knew that tonight was the night. Biting down on her cherry red lip she wondered if she should go in or not yet. In the distance she could make out his figure, standing there alone, the moon illuminating his figure. The shape of his athletic body from all that quidditich practice he had endured. Ginny had felt everyone of those hard muscles. Not to mention the tint of his blonde hair under the silvery moonlight. Gin also remembered running her fingers through his hair.

Still that was then, and then wasn't tonight. Then her body wasn't shaking from fear but instead from something else. Taking a deep breath in she started to walk towards him, her mind still very much preoccupied. Ginny was thinking of everything that used to be and now no longer was. At the same time she couldn't help by thinking they were still like that. Maybe she was fooling herself but who knew? The only thing Ginny knew was that she needed to end it.

She reached him, touching him softly on the shoulder. Draco smiled at her, grabbing her around the waist. Ginny was so tiny next to him, seeming how she was only 5'1 and he was a whooping 6'3. It had never mattered beforehand in fact she had loved it. Now though it just further made her realize how different both of them were. Ginny smiled at him weakly, trying to keep her self collected. She should of known though that, that was a nearly impossible fete. When had she ever been able to do such a thing?

"Draco" she said breathlessly, looking up into his eyes. Those eyes seemed so cold and far away tonight or was it herself that was cold and far away? That was the price of the game though, wasn't it. Ginny had known what she was getting herself into. Although she never thought she would lose her heart to it, let alone it come down to this. She felt so empty right now, so cold.

He could tell that something was wrong from the start of it. Even if he couldn't place his finger on exactly what. It was past midnight and here they stood alone in the quidditch field. His heart was racing inside his chest, wondering what going on. The only thing she had dared mention was his name. Nothing more and nothing less. Yet the way she was looking at him right now, so rejected and condescending.

"Tell me the truth" Ginny whispered softly, gripping at Draco's hands, tears threatening to spill out over her cheeks. She wanted to tell him, it was nothing. In her heart of hearts Ginny knew it wasn't true though. Draco had never been a one women man. Yet to think of all the people he could have chosen? Why was it someone so close to Ginny?

"The truth about what?" he asked her, arching his eyebrow. A million thoughts flashed into his mind, a million things he had never told her. He never faltered though, never conveyed any emotion. Instead Draco stood there waiting for her reply. Up until now everything he had been able to keep a secret. Somehow had Ginny found out about those things? His heart did a painful twist inside his chest.

"Draco, of all the people you were with her?" her voice stated dryly. It wouldn't do good to deny it. Ginny could smell her on his person. Draco had one distinctive smell and right now it was masked by feminine odor and it wasn't Ginny's. Ginny wanted to hear it from him though, she wanted to know the truth. Actually that wasn't what she wanted at all. Ginny wanted him to deny it, she prayed to God it wasn't true. Even though she knew for certain it was.

"Ginny, you know you are my only one" he told her, gripping her hand. Although in his mind, a flash of imagines circulated into his mind. A brown haired girl underneath him, screaming his name softly. Him pounding into her like no tomorrow and yet another image of them together. Instead of a bed though this time they were doing it against a wall. Those thoughts were never spoken though. Ginny was the only one for him and he didn't want to lose her. Part of him had been so fearful though, that he had let himself slip into bedding this girl several times.

A sigh of relief escaped from Ginny's mouth. Her cherry red lips curving into half of a smile. This was all she wanted to hear, even if it was a lie. Gin wasn't sure she wanted to face the truth. She didn't want this to be over. Right now she needed this so badly. Although she knew one day this would all be over. Tonight though she would cling to his lies. She would pretend that nothing was amiss. Even though Ginny knewtonight would be the last of this. Tonight everything would come out to play and then tomorrow she would run away from all of this.

_Tonight my heart is cold  
Lost in your lies, shallow replies  
And gravity prevails this time it's over  
And you think you're the one_

Draco seized his lips against hers, catching her against his body. Ginny let herself kiss him back and just let go. Tonight all she wanted was him, to be with him. Even if inside her heart was breaking and turning icy cold. That didn't matter now. What mattered was losing that temporary feeling for tonight. Ginny knew she couldn't go back and face everyone.

Especially after how everyone had found out about the two. Their reactions to the couple had been horrendous. So Ginny decided to just let herself fall from grace. She bit his bottom lip, tugging at it softly and bringing him closer to her. Draco slide his tongue along her lips probing them until at last, her mouth fell open allowing in his invading tongue. Their tongues mingled together, sliding across one another. The passion within side Ginny was slowly building up.

They had gone all the way before. Somehow Ginny could tell though, that tonight it was going to be different. Especially since the kiss was getting more demanding by the moment. Each of them nearly groping one another. Ginny had her fingers entangled in his hair, bringing him as close as possible. Draco's arms were snaked around her waist, crushing her against him.

In a moment's time though Ginny was laying on the grass, Draco's body anchored above hers. He had swept of his shirt off laying it down on the grass before placing her onto it. Ginny's eyes were closed, her hands becoming more interested in other parts of Draco's body. Their lips of course were still greedily pressing against one another and exploring the concaves of each other's mouth. Her hands though had taken to feeling out those athletic muscles in Draco's upper chest.

_Calm me with your lies your simple tragedy  
It's all I wish to hear tonight  
And your all I wish to be  
And this is how we all fall_

A flash of the girl beneath Draco, entered into Ginny's mouth as the kissed. She tried to shake it out, her fingers becoming more playful. She ran her finger tip down the middle of Draco's chest stroking it softly. Their mouths had also been entangled by now. Instead Draco's mouth was sucking her supplant neck causing desires in Ginny she didn't know about.

His hands were on her body, her shirt off in an instance and onto the ground, She never felt so cold right now, so disoriented from it all. Yet at the same time she was feeling alive. Ginny's fingers wandered down to his waist, running her finger right above where his pants were. Expertly Draco had removed her bra now, the cold sending shivers throughout her body. It laid in the grass somewhere next to her shirt. Both of them now shirtless and that was only the beginning.

Catching his lips in a kiss, she tried to get into the spirit. She tried to think that it was like any other time. To think that mayhap there were making love as they normal did. His hands seemed so rough tonight through, so different. Her body still reacted the same though. Maybe in her body's passion she cold let go of this. He had cupped her breasts, devouring them with his hands. He was like a greedy little boy in a candy shop. The perked up and hardened at his will.

Ginny had never hated how her body had reacted to Draco's touch beforehand. Now though it was different. She was hating her body for reacting to him like this, to give into its will. It was the only thing that would make her feel better though. In a moment his pants had joined the rest of the clothes. Her hands working her magic in that area, while he continued to tempt her body into sinful lust.

It made her wonder if he had ever made that girl feel the same way as he had done to her. Did he whisper words of love into the girl's ear as they did this. Did he want to look at her in her full glory when she was unclothed like he did Ginny? Like how he was looking at her right now? Those eyes staring down at her, as she lay naked in front of him. She wanted to know, something inside of her craved to know this. Ginny needed to know did he do that to her or was she special?

Something in the back of her head told her he did. Something told her he worshiped her as well. Her heart though kept going with the motions. Her legs spread wide just for him, just for him to enter her. She still gasped his name as he pounded into her. Ginny's own body refused to listen to her mind. Instead she matched his rhythm beat for beat and time after time. She was still brought to a climax crying out in ecstasy. Both of their voices blending into one.

_Tonight my heart is cold  
Lost in your lies, shallow replies  
Tonight I'll just let go  
Lost in your eyes, transparent cries_

Draco brushed a piece of hair off from Ginny's face, staring down at her. Her body was shaking in the aftermath. He whispered silently in her ear. Draco just wanted to lay there with her. In that very moment though is when her heart began to break. Her crystal blue eyes pierced into his, holding her breath. Everything they had had together was falling apart.

Ginny chocked back the tears, sitting up. Everything was broken, everything. A million memories of theirs flashed in front of her. All of them meant nothing now, all of it meant nothing. Quickly she stood up gathering her things about her. Draco looked up at her with bewildered eyes. He never would understand that she knew, what this was about.

He would never understand how truly broken she was now. After Tom Gin wasn't sure she would ever be okay. Then he had come along and swept her off her feet. Shown her that it was okay to live and to breathe. Her innocence was gone now, everything was gone. Instead what lay between them was a handful of lies and deceit. She couldn't bear that.

Quickly she dressed, throwing her hair into messy bun, so know one would know the better of it. Ginny smiled weakly at Draco, he stood across from his now. He glinted in the moonlight, looking at her with confusion. Neither of them had dared utter any words. Gin didn't think her heart could take it if they did anyway. It would make things worse.

Ginny walked over to them, this was her goodbye to him. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him softly on the mouth. A single kiss that no one could mistake. People can tell goodbye kisses. A single tear fell down her cheek as she walked away. As she walked she never took her eyes off him, instead she walked backwards until she was in the shadows. At that moment she ran, she ran for all that she was worth.

She licked her lips, tasting the last of him. The last of his wicked poison to her mind. Cracking open the doors of the castle she hurried in. Her eyes were blurred full of tears. As she ran, faster and faster away. Her body was shaking, about to burst. She couldn't stop running though. Everything was flashing in her head. Especially Draco and that girl. The girl who was meant to be her friend. That though had proven false.

_And innocence derailed  
Savage the poison  
Unhurried compass east_

That was the moment her body slammed full force into another one. She took a tumble backwards landing on the floor. A cascade of curls exploded from their holder, down onto her shoulders. Through the blur she could make out a shape and a distinctive color of hair. The color brown. Instantly Gin was on her feet. Anything but here, would be glamorous. It was her, she could tell.

"Gin" she called softly, touching her lightly on the arm. She twitched, quickly pulling her arm away. How dare the girl have the audacity to touch her? How had she been able to lie to her like that. Lie right to her face to hold that away from her?

"Don't touch me" She replied a soft whisper, her vision becoming clear. Brown bushy hair peered out, a soft features. The girl who had stayed in her room. The girl who she had whispered all of her fears too. She had betrayed her, when she knew. She was the first to know of Draco and her.

"Ginny, what is the matter!" she gasped. It wasn't like Gin to talk to her like this way. In her eyes though she could see something. They looked so broken. Her once crystal blue eyes had turned a dull cloudy blue. She wanted to know what was going on. The last time she had seen Gin looking like this, it was after Tom. It didn't seem as bad then though. Now it seemed full on. Then she had been able to talk to her, it seemed now she didn't want to.

"How could you Hermione?" she screamed at her, tears sprinkling once more down her face. To which the girl's eyes just popped wide open. As far as she was concerned she hadn't done anything. At least not anything to hurt Ginny. Why would she do something to hurt that girl?

"Gin, what are you talking about?" Hermione took a step closer to her, looking into her eyes. It was then that a light bulb clicked on over her head. She knew, she had found out. Hermione gasped softly, wanting to reach out to the girl. She couldn't though it wouldn't be right. It would just get her more wound up.

"I wanted him to tell you about us" She whispered softly, looking at her friend. Hermione wasn't sure if any of this would make a difference but she decided she would try to explain anyway.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Gin chocked up. "Till we had at least broken up to start messing around with him."

"It was never like that, I had never meant for this to happen"

_And we are, we are, we are the arsons  
Who start all of your fires_

"Then how do you just end up with my boyfriend Hermione" she snarled. "How do you end up having sex with him. How do you end up beneath him screaming his name?"

"We never meant for this Gin. Draco and I love you so very much" Hermione told her, touching her softly. To which Gin just screamed in fury, backing further away. Gin had thought her heart couldn't break anymore tonight but right now it was just breaking even more.

"Draco… and You…" Gin sank to her knees. "Hermione you knew, I told you everything. All of my feelings for him. I told you how he made me feel yet you did this to me" she spat out at her like venom. "How could you, after everything that I have been through!"

"Gin, that is not fair." Hermione told her. Everything she had said through was true. Everything that Ginny had just said about her. Hermione remembered listening to her She remembered how much Ginny had soared after that. How she had just radiated. It had been a long time since any of had seen that., since before Tom.

"Yes it is, and what are you doing out here anyway" she gasped, a sudden realization hitting her. It was probably about 1 am now. Was she waiting for Draco? Why else would she be here. Gin looked at her through horrent stricken eyes. Everyone was so deceitful. They were buried beneath a layer of lies and betrayal.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that she shouldn't answer Gin. It wasn't her business anyway. Even if it was for her boyfriend she had been waiting. Though Hermione had never thought any of this would happen. She didn't think Gin would come this way for one and she didn't know she had found out.

This was just more fuel for the fire.

"It was for him, you were waiting for him" she hissed at her, her eyes blurring once more. Gin stumbled backwards against the wall. In the distance footsteps were heard heading this way. Both of the girls turned their heads, knowing who it was. Draco had always had a certain aura of dominance about him. The way he walked and presented himself showed that

"Hermione" he called out. It was obvious he had heard none of the ordeal that had just gone on here. Otherwise he wouldn't have been stupid enough to make himself known like that. Draco entered into the scene, taking in Hermione's bewildered figure. Draco hadn't registered Gin yet. Instead he had crossed over to Hermione, cupping her face in his hands.

"What is the matter?" he breathed softly, brushing his fingers through her hair. It was then Ginny gave a muffled cry and staggered away from them. Draco's head snapped back, seeing Gin who had emerged from the shadows. Tears were running down her cheeks and her red curls were disheveled , as well as her appearance.

_And we are the arsons  
Who start all of your fires, burning  
Burning your city down_

_"_Oh Gin" he gasped, turning away from Hermione. Images clicked into Draco's mind from the night. He then realized what had been wrong then. Why she had said all those things. Gin had found out, she knew about Hermione. Draco wasn't sure what he could say. None of this was going to make things better. Even if he saved the world, it still wouldn't make her accept his apology. Draco had broken her heart.

Blue eyes pierced his skin, full of tears. She slapped him across the face. It was a resounding sound that echoed along the castle walls. A gasp escaped from Hermione's mouth as Draco touched his cheek softly. Gin sank to her knees on the floor a wave of tears escaping from her lips. This is what it had all boiled down to. Everything she had been through boiled down to this moment.

Slowly her whole world shattered into a million pieces. The pieces of it cascading across the floor. In a moment she was miles away lost in that distance place. The distant place where she been with Tom. Her soul left her body, drifting silently away. Until all that was there was an empty shell. Lying on the castle floor.

Everything that had gone in her past had broken her. It had torn her apart. In that single moment her world had collided into to much. Those memories she had locked away flooded her mind. All of the evil that had been inside collapsed. Gin needed release from that. From the evil that haunted her. In the moment all that evil poisoned her being. Poisoned her until she took her last fleeting breath.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authors Note: I'm sorry that's not the most happy ending ever, but I've been feeling rather in an angst y/morbid/ depressed kind of mood lately. So that's how my story ended. Although I do plan to develop a story that isn't so depressing. One that ends on a happy note, instead of Ginny's death.


End file.
